Fire Soul Bird in Love
by Healer
Summary: Set during S01E08 (Desperate Souls), right after the rescuing scene on City Hall, and before Emma announces Gold set the building on fire. Emma's arm got burned and she and Regina share a conversation on the hospital while Emma is drugged by the pain killers "You, Madame mayor, are simply gorgeous"


_**Fire Soul Bird in Love**_

_**Healer**_

_Ok guys! Please, I repeat, PLEASE, do not kill me. I promise I've been trying to get back on track with "TW", "NPL", "LTC" and most of all "Bella McLeod", but if my muse keeps nagging me about other fandoms, I certainly have to give her free 'speech' (so to speak) in order to be able to get things done. _

_So, after that small rant, on with the official Disclaimers… This is my first OUaT fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Emma and Regina. So, if you don't like the idea of two women flirting with each other, or entering into a relationship with one another, please head somewhere else. _

_Bare in mind that I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor its characters, I repeat, THEY'RE NOT MINE. _

_This story is set during S01E08 (Desperate Souls), right after the rescuing scene on City Hall, and before Emma announces Gold set the building on fire._

_Remember to leave your reviews…_

* * *

_**Fire Soul Bird in Love **_

_**Healer**_

"Set me down gently!" I demanded as we reached outside City Hall

"Seriously!? Are you complaining by how I save your life?" She asked me surprised, which thrilled me of course.

"The firemen are already here" I offered "It's not like we were really in danger"

"Fine, next time…" I'm sure she would have said that next time she'd let me burn, but her oh so mighty and gracious attitude kicked in. "You know what? Next time I'll do exactly the same thing, because that's what decent human beings do. It's what good people do!" I huffed and let myself be escorted to the nearest ambulance to get medical attention.

I had just dismissed Sidney and was about to order the idiotic paramedics to let me go home when I watched her collapse on the floor near the entrance to City Hall. Henry worried at her side. I reached them in less than a second, which in turn caused me to injure my ankle a lot more, but I was worried. She had seemed fine just moments before. I mean, I was not worried about her, just worried about my son.

The moronic people around me did nothing to aid Miss Swan until I prompted into action, which just proved their incompetence once more. It turned out that Miss Swan had been burned in the fire, her right arm, between her wrist and her elbow, which I'm assuming she used to shield her eyes from the smoke and the fire when she left on the stairs before returning with the fire extinguisher.

After I made sure that Dr. Hopper took Henry home, I rode on the ambulance to the hospital. Dr. Whale had yet to arrive and take a look at either of us by the time we were set in a room, all work done by the nurses.

Miss Swan just sat there on the bed looking at her bandaged arm.

"All right Miss Swan, according to the nurse the painkillers should start to kick in soon. So, please do tell, what were you thinking by putting your life at risk that way? My son is really upset by the fact that you were wounded, saving me none the less, which I assure you, I did not actually required, as I told you the firemen were already there so I was not in any immediate-" My rant was cut off short by her chuckles, I stared at her when I heard her and she doubled over in laughter then "Oh, so you find my son's distress hilarious!" She shook her head, still giggling like the idiot she is "They pray tell, what is it you find so funny dear?"

"You're gorgeous" she said still giggling

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked not knowing what her angle was then

"You, Madame mayor, are simply gorgeous" she said sobering for a moment and looking me in the eye.

"How much toxicodin did they give you dear?" I asked now noticing her slightly glazed look.

"A lot… and I kinda like it" she said smirking and leaning on her bandaged arm, which of course was not a smart thing to do. "Ow, ow… haha, sorry" she added sheepishly. "So, yeah, back on what you were saying… you're welcome"

"What?"

"You know, for saving your life" she said still smirking

"I already told you that the firemen-" I started but was interrupted again

"I was certainly not gonna leave you" she said "You didn't have to worry about that, even if what the kid says is truth… which I don't get really"

"What are you talking about now?" I was lost again, it was hard to keep up with conversation with Miss Swan on a regular day, but her on drugs, was completely impossible

"His book. I don't buy it. I don't get it" She explained leaning down on the bed and staring at the ceiling lamp.

"Because you're a grown up dear, well, not mature per sei, but a grown up nonetheless" I told her condescending.

"I still don't get it. I don't think you're evil" she said sitting up again "Yeah, you are bitchy, and snarky and smart and deadly gorgeous, did I mention how gorgeous you are? I mean, even if you were 'The Evil Queen' and Mary Margaret was as the kid says Snow White, it doesn't make any sense. She's most definitely not the fairest of them all" she said pouting, making me chuckle.

"I'll take that as a compliment dear" I told her then taking a seat at her side

"Oh, it most definitely is. You're just wow"

"Wow, dear? I do not believe that actually is an adjective"

"So what's the worst you've done to the kid anyway, to make him believe you're evil?" she asked leaning back down on the bed "Making him eat his broccoli? Because that's super evil, I mean, that is a space tree!"

"Brocolli?"

"Yes! It's not from Earth, it's not even a bonsai tree and still we have to eat it, so it must be from outer space, right?"

"I'm gonna go fetch Dr. Whale, this conversation is becoming unsettling."

"Aha! Because you know I'm right!" she said slightly leaning up again

"Miss Swan, I hardly think you're right about the origin of broccoli" I told her standing

"Not about Broccoli!" she all but yelled "About you being the fairest of them all" she added smirking. "Which then again, if you were this evil fairy tale character, why would you hate Mary Margaret, err I mean, Snow White? Because we've already established she's not that pretty"

"What does Henry's book say about it?" I asked her hoping to get more information on what my son was thinking about me, I knew of the book, but I've not been able so far to get it and read through it yet.

"Not much actually. Just that the Evil Queen saved Snow White from a ramping horse, then she married the King and then bam! It's all about Snow's days in the run. It's ridiculous." She sighed

"Indeed" I agreed, upset about the fact that it said nothing about Snow's betrayal or Daniel, or even how miserable my marriage to the King was.

"But I don't think you're her. Even if you were, you're not" she said getting serious

"What you mean now dear?" I asked, confused again.

"The Evil Queen." She said in a tone that would have upset me if it was not for the fact that I was finding this conversation quite revealing so far. "If the kid's right and you casted the curse, I don't think you're the same woman who did it"

"OH, is that so?" I asked her smirking now. However she surprised me by pecking my lips. "Miss Swan!" I admonished upset by the audacity and stupidity of the woman

"Nothing you can make that can't be made." She started simply smiling "No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time…"

"What?" I asked lost again.

"It's easyyyyyyyy" she started then to sing, which was when I realized that what she had said before was part of the lyrics… "All you neeeeeed is loooove! All you neeeeed is loooove! All you neeed is love love love…. Love is all you neeed"

"Now you're far from making sense." I told her as Dr. Whale finally came into the room and she kept on singing.

"I see someone's feeling a lot better if she's already quoting 'The Beatles', or is it a song dedicated to the Mayor here Emma?" He asked as he checked Miss Swan's eyes with his flashlight. Making me stare at them and her giggle.

"Shhhhh!" she shushed him "She doesn't know yet" she whispered, but not that low seeing as I actually heard her loud and clear "We just got her to admit she's gorgeous"

"That she is" agreed Dr. Whale

"Hey!" I deadpanned "I'm right here you know?"

"Ooops!" said Emma then, I mean, Miss Swan "Looks like the cat's out of the bag"

"Well, other than your reaction to the pain killers, you look fine Emma" said Dr Whale chuckling after changing the bandage on her arm. "It was barely a first degree burn, you're lucky"

"Right! What were you thinking Miss Swan by going into a room that was completely on fire all by yourself without protection or assistance?" I asked her, getting back onto my rant from earlier "Henry would be really upset if something worse were to happen to you"

"That I was not about to leave in danger the other mother of my child" she said simply

"Miss Swan!" I admonished her again.

"Right, so, I'm gonna leave you ladies now. Emma you still have to spend the night here, but you're free to go anytime Mayor" said Whale as he exited the room, it irked me that he was smirking as he went out.

I turned to see Miss Swan and curiously enough my anger died on my throat at her blue figure. "What is it Miss Swan?" I asked sighing

"You're gonna leave me here" she said biting her lower lip "I don't like hospitals"

"Could have fooled me dear" I told her rolling my eyes.

"Oh! I know, you could stay with me" she said brightly

"Not on my plans Miss Swan" I told her coldly, however I was still sitting by her side

"Oh" she sighed lowering her gaze "You're killing my mood"

I sighed. "Fine Miss Swan, you did get me out of the building, so I'll make you a deal" I told her and she immediately looked up, her eyes shining with something I could not describe "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." She was about to protest, I'm sure, so I continued without giving her the chance to speak "Shut it dear, I have to go check up on our son" and she smiled like a fool at that. "What?"

"You said our son" she said smiling and leaning completely down on the bed

"Close your eyes" I told her softly and without noticing I started to hum a song.

"Promise?" she asked barely keeping her eyes open.

"I won't leave until you fall asleep" I told her rolling my eyes

"Nope, not that. I know the song you were just humming" she whispered and indeed closed her eyes then, which prompted me to comply. After all, what harm could it do, I hardly doubted she'd remember in the morning, and if she did, I could focus on her take on Brocolli. With that in mind, I leaned down and kissed her.

"And I'll send all my loving…" she said softly and I continued to hum until she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**_: So far I've only visualized this as a one shot, and being honest I just got stuck by the idea of Emma high on medication due to a burn after I watched Season 4 of Rookie Blue, I totally love Gail Peck… _

_So, both songs were from 'The Beatles'. Which I don't own either, wish I did, I'd have a lot of income. Anyway, the first one, as most of you would have already guessed is "All you need is love" The second one, the one that Regina starts to hum is "All my loving"_

_Here's a glimpse into the lyrics in case you don't know the song:_

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true

And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you

I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true

_Do not forget to let me know what you think about the story, though if you want to let me know what you think of life or other stuff, my inbox is always open._

_You can follow me on twitter at OriginalHealer_


End file.
